Life Challenges!
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Kyle and Amanda deal with Jessie as well as being together. Lori and Declan sort out their feelings. Josh and Andy deal with everything. Josh tries to keep it together when things take a turn for the worse.Will Andy be okay will Josh. Dont own Kyle XY
1. The Beginning!

**The Beginning!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kyle XY at all!**

(Kyle and Amanda at school) Kyle says Amanda as she notices her boyfriend at his locker. Hi Amanda says Kyle as she reaches him. So I was wondering what you were doing tonight asks Amanda? Nothing that I know of says Kyle with a smile.

Good keep it that way I was thinking we could go on a date says Amanda. I would love too says Kyle as he kisses Amanda. So see you at 7 says Amanda. See you at 7 says Kyle. Just then Jessie walked in. O no says the two of them.

(Lori and Declan) So how are you Lori asks Declan?

I'm fine really says Lori. I guess you wish people would stop asking you says Declan. Yes actually says Lori. Well I'm just worried says Declan. I know I just don't know how to deal with any of these things says Lori as she hits her head off the locker. You know I will help you says Declan as he leans in but quickly pulls back. So I'll see you after school says Lori. Sure says Declan as they take off in two directions.

(Josh and Andy) Josh says Andy from behind him.

Hey says Josh as he sees Andy. How are you asks Andy?

Shouldn't I be asking you that says Josh? Josh says Andy.

What you don't want me to take about it but you want to know how I am says Josh.

I thought we talked about this says Andy as she looked around. No you talked and ordered I'm sorry I can't handle that yells Josh. I'm the one with Cancer and you can't handle it yells Andy as she takes off.

Andy yells Josh he looked everywhere but couldn't find her. Josh says a voice. Kyle says Josh. What's wrong asks Amanda? Andy and I got into a fight and she took off says Josh. Give her time she come back says Amanda. Are you sure says Josh. Yes she is says Kyle with a smile. Thanks guys says Josh as he heads to class.

(Lunch) Thought I'd find you here says a voice when Josh walked to the men's room.

I didn't think you would want to talk to me ever again says Josh. Why's that asks Andy? I made you reveal your biggest Secret says Josh. It actually got me thinking says Andy as she pulls out a shirt.

Cancer girl says Josh as he stares at the shirt. My own logo says Andy with a smile. It's cool says Josh.

I have this for you says Andy as she pulls out another shirt.

I'm with Cancer Girl says Josh as he stares at that one too. You will have to stand on my left otherwise it won't make sense says Andy.

I love it says Josh as he kisses her check. Andy looked at him and kissed him on the mouth. Which turned into a make out session? At least till the bell rang.


	2. The Danger Ahead!

_Dates and Emergencies!_

(1 Month Later) Mom I'm going to Andy's yells Josh.

Okay just be home by 11 says his mom.

Ok mom says Josh as he gets into his car.

(Andy's house) Josh stood outside knocking on the door of Andy's house. He waited for someone to answer the door. The door opened. Hey Josh says Andy as she opens the door. Hi says Josh as he kisses her. So where we heading asks Andy?

I was thinking dinner and movie says Josh as he leads her to the car.

Sounds perfect says Andy as she pulls him to her and kisses him.

A guy could get use to that says Josh as he kisses her back then pulled back and shut the door and got into the driver seat.

(After Movies) That was great says Andy as they walked out of the theater.

Josh just smiled and kisses her. Josh says a voice. He turned and saw Declan and Kyle as well as Amanda and Lori. Hey guys says Josh. Hi Andy says Lori. Hi she replies. You guys heading home asks Lori?

Yea says Andy as she grabs her head.

Andy are you okay asks Josh as he puts his hand on her shoulder.

Just a headache she says. Andy you and I both know that your headaches aren't just headaches says Josh. I'm fine she says as she kisses him. Let's get you home babe replies Josh. Just then Andy passed out.

Andy, Andy yells Josh. Someone call 911 yells Lori as she and Josh rush over to Andy. Josh runs his hand through Andy's hair.

Come on Andy don't leave me says Josh.

Josh you need to let the paramedics help her says Declan as the Ambulances showed up.

I can't leave her says Josh as he holds her hand. Let them help her says Kyle as he pulls him back.

Kyle I can't lose her not ever I need her says Josh as he cries in fear of losing Andy. S

he going to make it says Kyle as he hugs him. You don't know that says Josh. But I have a good feeling says Kyle trying to keep Josh's hopes up. They headed off to the hospital.


	3. Visits and Long talks!

_Hospital Visits and Talks!_

(Hospital) How's Josh asks Amanda? Hasn't left her side since she got here says Kyle. He really cares about her says Amanda. Yeah he does says Declan as he hugs Lori. Josh walked out into the lobby. Josh says Lori.

They are taking her for X-rays and test says Josh. Josh says Lori as she hugs her little brother. Amanda looked at Kyle as he walks away and she follows. Scary isn't says Amanda. What is asks Kyle?

Being her knowing someone we care about is here fighting for their life says Amanda.

Yes I guess it is says Kyle. Kyle watched as Amanda looked around nervously. You still don't like hospital asks Kyle? No ever since my dad died and you landed yourself here says Amanda. I understand about your dad but why me asks Kyle?

Being in hospitals make me afraid that I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone just like my dad says Amanda as she cries. I'm not going anywhere says Kyle as he wraps his arms around her.

I guess since I'm watching Josh struggle with that it brought out a bunch a new fears for me says Amanda as she cries.

Everything will be okay I promise says Kyle. Amanda smiled as she kissed her boyfriend. Everything is going to be okay says Kyle as he holds her.

(Josh & Lori) You want to talk asks Lori? She is in the hospital and she still acts so brave says Josh. She thinks she needs to be strong for you says Lori. Why though asks Josh? Because it is who she is says Lori.

I'm so afraid of losing her says Josh.

You really care says Lori. Yea I do she is my whole world, Lori says Josh as he starts to cry.

Come here says Lori as she pulls her little brother into a hug.

You have to be there for here for her and take the good with the bad always says Lori with tears running down her face.

I always will I'm just not as strong as her says Josh. Yes you are you just have to let yourself be says Lori. Thanks says Josh. You really like her says Lori .Lori I think I love her says Josh. Well if that's the case don't let her go you'll regret it says Lori.

Talking from experiences asks Josh . Kind of says Lori as Declan walks by. Go and talk to him if you should learn anything from this is that you can love someone just as easily as you lose them don't take that chance let him back in says Josh.

How did you get so smart asks Lori with a smile? Andy he says as he heads back toward Andy's room.

(Lori & Declan) Hey Declan says Lori. Yeah Lori says Declan. I need to tell you something says Lori.

Sure go ahead replies Declan. Well its not really words says Lori as she kisses him. Declan leaned into the kiss.

Needing air they pulled away. Its about time Trager says Declan. She just smiles. Kyle and Amanda happened to walk in. Wow that took long says Amanda. Funny says Lori as Declan wrapped his arms around her.

Hey guys says a voice. Jessie says Amanda as they turned.

What are you doing here asks Jessie? Andy collapsed tonight says Kyle. Is she alright asks Jessie who hadn't taken her eyes off Kyle. We don't know says Amanda as she stepped in front of her

boyfriend. O well I hope she gets better says Jessie as she heads out of the hospital.

I don't like her says Amanda. Why asks Declan? I don't know says Amanda.

Don't worry says Kyle as he wraps his arms around her. I'm not she says. Let's go see if Andy's awake suggests Lori as she heads in the direction her brother had gone only a few minutes before. Everyone followed.

(Andy & Josh) You need to get better I need you more than you know says Josh to an unconscious Andy.

I love you and I never want to be apart no matter how much time we have whether it be a few months to 50 years .

I don't want to let you go and I don't plan on it says Josh to Andy as she sleeps. Just please wake up he whispers.

Knock, Knock says a familiar voice. Kyle says Josh. Yeah he says.

She's not awake yet says Josh. How is see though asks Amanda as she comes into the room?

The doctor says that she is improving but don't know how much says Josh. Just keep positive says Amanda. I am says Josh.

Well see you soon says Kyle & Amanda as they leave.

Declan and Lori came in next. How are you asks Declan? I'm okay says Josh as he looks over at Andy. I'm just afraid she is going to leave me before we can completely be ,a We says Josh.

She's going to wake up Josh you just got to give her time says Lori.

Thanks guys says Josh. Anytime says Declan as he pulls Lori out the door.


	4. Talks with Declan and Returns

_More talks & Nightmares!_

(Lori & Declan) Lori hung her arms around Declan neck. I don't want to lose you says Lori. I love you Lori says Declan. You mean that asks Lori? Yes says Declan. I love you too says Lori as she kisses him.

(Amanda &Kyle) We have to keep an eye out cause Jessie wants to come between us says Kyle. I realize that but what we have to do is not let her says Amanda as she kisses Kyle. I love you says Kyle as he kisses her again. I love you too says Amanda as she pulls away.

Everything is going to be okay as long as we help make it that way says Amanda. Your right says Kyle as he kisses her again.

(Andy's Room) Josh was asleep dreaming about Andy well actually he was having a nightmare.

(Josh's Nightmare) We come here to celebrate the life of Andy Jenson. A daughter, a friend, and a girlfriend. One of her friends has something to say says the priest.

Andy was my whole world and someone seemed to be able to capture my heart.

I love her and I always will and I hope she knew that says Josh as he touches the casket.

Which was still opened. The love of my life is gone and I must go on living without her. Sure it will be hard but for Andy I'll get it done says Josh as he touches her face.

Just then her eyes shot open. Wake up she says. (End Dream)

Josh eyes shot open and he jumped up and looked around. Hi says a voice. Andy says Josh.

The one and only says Andy. Thank goodness says Josh as he kisses her.

How long have I been out asks Andy? About 10 hours says Josh as he holds her hand. Doctors know what it is asks Andy? I don't know they haven't said anything says Josh

. O says Andy. Its okay though no matter what we are going to get through this together says Josh as he runs his hands through her hair.

You know I'll understand if you won't want to be with me after this says Andy.

Andy I don't just a couple of days or weeks I want to be with you forever says Josh. Really asks Andy? Yes really I love you more than I have ever loved someone before says Josh. I love you too says Andy as she pulls him closer to her. She pulls him into a kiss.

Just then the doctor walked in.

Ms.Jenson your cancer hasn't spread but you need to take it easy says the doctor.

So what exactly was this asks Josh? Stress and the chemo but you shouldn't worry things look good says Doctor.

Thank you says Andy. Thank you says Josh.


	5. 4 months later!

_4 Months Later!_

Jessie came back when you were in the hospital but she left like a week later cause she realized that Kyle was never going to leave Amanda says Josh as he pulls out of the hospital after a checking her out.

I can't believe I missed so much says Andy as she looks out the window. Well don't land yourself in the hospital again says Josh. I won't so tell me about Lori and Declan says Andy.

Practically married and its disgusting says Josh. But, your sister is happy says Andy as she takes his hand.

Your right and I am happy for her as well as Kyle and Amanda but you know what makes me more happy asks Josh?

What asks Andy? That I am here with you and the you are here and that you are going to be okay and we are going to be together for a long time says Josh.

Aw says Andy as she pulls him into a kiss. Lets go it's Christmas and we have exciting news says Josh as he turns toward the steering wheel to turn the ignition on and begins to drive.

I love you says Josh. I love you too she replies.

Kyle and Amanda first Christmas as a couple says Josh with a smile. Ours too says Andy. Hopefully the first of many more says Josh as he looks over at her. The beginning of something great says Andy as they reach the house.

The first Christmas of many we will celebrate says Josh as he takes Andy hand and heads for the front door. Josh are you sure you still want to be with me asks Andy as she stop short.

Like I have said before Cancer or No Cancer I will always be with you cause I am in love with you and you are everything to me says Josh as he pulls her closer to him. I love you too says Andy as she kisses him.

They had finally reached the door. By this time they were making out. They leaned against the door bell and it went off. Kyle opened the door.

Trying not to laugh he cleared his throat and the two jumped to attention. You two seem excited says Nicole.

Well we are says Josh. We have great news continues Andy. Well what is it asks Lori with a smile.

I got my test results back from the doctor today starts Andy. And says Amanda.

I am officially Cancer free says Andy with a huge smile.

That's great says Lori and Declan. See what I mean whispers Josh. Lori smacks him upside his head. Hey he says. Don't talk behind my back says Lori with a smile.

Well congratulations to you Andy now lets celebrate Christmas Trager style says Lori and Nicole.

Everyone real quick a group hug says Kyle. What for exactly asks Andy. Unity says Josh with a smile. Alright they all says as they hug.


	6. Christmas Ten Years later!

_Christmas Ten Years Later!_

Andy and Josh just arrived says Nicole as she looked out the window.

Emily is getting so big says Lori as she speaks of her niece. So is Jamie says Kyle as he picks up his son. Where is Amanda asks Stephan?

Talking to her mom says Declan as he walks in with his three year old daughter Sam. O says Kyle as his six year old came running in. Daddy yells Jane. Hi Jane says Kyle as he puts his son Mike down and picks up Jane.

Andy yells Lori as she sees her sister in law. Lori says Andy as she hugs her.

You think you never saw her says Declan. Be quiet says Lori. What no love says Josh as he comes in. Hi Josh says Declan and Kyle. Hey guys long time no see jokes Josh. What's up dudes he says in a serious tone. You haven't changed says Declan. What did you expect says Andy with a smile.

Emily came running into the hall. Mommy she yells. What is it sweetie asks Andy?

Who are those people in the other room asks Emily? Honey those are your aunts and uncle says Josh. I know that silly I meant her she says as she points out the window. Everyone turned and noticed Jessie staring back at them. Amanda and Lori froze.

Relax I will handle this says Kyle. He walked out to deal with Jessie.

He walked up to her. You should have stayed gone says Kyle as he looks at Jessie.

Nice life you have built says Jessie. Yes it is and I love it says Kyle.

I can see that and that's why I am leaving again for good to start my own life says Jessie as she looks back at the window.

We are all happy and I would like to keep it that way says Kyle as he heads back to the house.

As he went in he kissed Amanda and hugs his kids. Jessie watched as all of then interacted with each other. She took off into the night.

(Andy and Josh) Alone at last says Josh.

Only for a short time says Andy. Better then nothing says Josh. I love you says Andy. I love you too says Josh. Josh sat down and then Andy sat on his lap and kissed him.

They began to make out just like they use too. After a few minutes they decided to head back inside and spend Christmas with the family.

I am grateful for my family and everything around me says Kyle. I want to make a toast starts Andy.

To this awesome family and to the love of my life who has helped me through the good and the bad of our teenage years.

To family says Josh as she wraps his arms around his wife. To this family says Amanda.

May we always stick together just as we always have says Declan as he kisses Lori.

Merry Christmas everyone says Nicole and Stephan.

It kind of fell on deafs ear because by that point the kids or well the adults were making out with their significant other and they live happily ever after.


End file.
